


Day 7: Mask

by Cofui



Series: 31 Days of Apex [7]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: 31 Days of Apex (Apex Legends), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Human Revenant (Apex Legends), M/M, Masks, Mirage falls hard, Partying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25141606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cofui/pseuds/Cofui
Summary: Elliott throws a mascarade party.
Relationships: Mirage | Elliott Witt/Revenant
Series: 31 Days of Apex [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813048
Kudos: 18





	Day 7: Mask

Elliott held a mascarade event at his bar every year. It was a _huge_ deal: lights, alcohol, dancing, entry lines wrapping around the whole block the whole works. And he made a _whole lot of money._ Elliott made his way through the crowd it was packed and everyone was a little tipsy including himself. 

" _Hey Elliott~"_ some ladies giggled waving at him. "Ladies" Elliott winked before bumping into someone. _Nice one ladykiller._ "Woah, you ok," Elliott reaches his hand out without looking. _Damn, they must have walked away._ "Hey man that's my b-," Elliott finally gets a look at who he bumped into completely blanking. He was the hottest dude he'd ever seen! "Looks like you had fallen harder than me," he grabs Elliott's hand yanking himself up. "I uh...heh...y-you uh..." Elliott stutters his mouth deciding not to make words. _Nice one man-eater._ The stranger smirks tilting his head to the side. _Holy shit he was going to die._

Elliott clears his throat, "I've never seen you around here," he tries to pull it together. "Just call me Rev," Rev hums running his hand down Elliott's chest, "and you'll be seeing me more often..." he slides his simulacrum mask over his face. The voice of reason in Elliott's was telling him that this guy was trouble and was probably an assassin trying to kill him or something but that voice vanished with one look. "Have a good night Elliott~" Rev disappears into the crowd. Elliott stood there chest still tingling from Rev's touch. He was in _big_ trouble. 

**Author's Note:**

> Revenant is definitely there to assassinate him.


End file.
